Debi Derryberry
Deborah Sue Greenberg, or Debi Derryberry (aka Sue Swan (briefly), Marie Cabbitt or Dee Dee Green) (b. Sept. 27, 1967) is a singer, songwriter and actress who is the third voice of Tad from 2003-2004. She uses the same voice type of Jimmy Neutron, Pac-Man from SFxTK, Speedy from Alka Seltzer ''TV commercials '' ''and Jay Jay from the PBS show ''Jay Jay the Jet Plane, of which they all sound like that character. Early Life Raised in the quiet desert community of Indio, California, at nine, she got her first guitar and started writing and singing her own songs. In high school, she served as captain of the gymnastics team, drama club, and then went to UCLA as a pre-med candidate, singing, acting and writing songs the whole time. In lieu of med school, Debi sought out her musical talents and moved to Nashville, Tennessee to pursue a career in country music. After three years of performing, writing and singing in Music City, she returned to Los Angeles to launch her voice-over career, and she has garnered feature roles in numerous high-profile films and TV shows ever since. Voices Animation Now after almost 30 years, Debi is one of Hollywood's most active and sought after voice-over artists, best known for voicing Jimmy Neutron in the popular Nickelodeon show, "Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius". Countless roles include Draculaura on Mattel's "Monster High", Maureen, Philip and Kenny on Netflix's "F is For Family", Coco from "Crash Bandicoot", Taimi, Seraph Belinda Delaqua, Duchess Chrysanthea, and Lady Valette Wi in the PC game "Guild Wars", the Baby Unicorns in Hasbro's "Hanazuki", Clay from the "Playhouse Disney" commercials, Tad in the "LeapFrog Learning Series", Candy and Maya from the "Glitter Force" ''franchise, Tigley from "''Doc McStuffins", Wednesday from "The Addams Family Animated Series", Gnocchi from "Curious George", Weenie from "Oswald", Zatch Bell, Ryo Ohki from "Tenchi Muyo", Jackie from FOX Kids' sitcom TV show, "Bobby's World", Jeannie from the Emmy-Nominated "Life with Louie", Nergal Jr. on "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy" for Cartoon Network, PacMan in the game SFxTK, Speedy in the Alka Seltzer TV commercials, Jay Jay, Herky, Savannah, and Revvin' Evan for PBS Kids' show "Jay Jay the Jet Plane" (2001-onwards, after former actress Mary Kay Bergman's death in 1999, taking over), and additional voices for the animated films "Aladdin" ''(as Dhandi and The Young Harem Girls), "''Toy Story", "Wreck It Ralph", "Zootopia", "Smurfs: The Lost Village" and "Trolls". Live-Action Also an on-camera actress, Debi's credits include many commercials and TV shows like "iCarly" and "True Beauty", and she can be seen in the features "Ghostworld", "Comic Book: The Movie" and "Free Willy" in where she was the stunt double that actually rode the whale. Music Debi has written and recorded 3 Children's Music Web and iParenting Media award-winning albums of toddler songs. She wrote the song "My Dog's My Buddy" when she was only nine, and her song "Baby Banana" hit #1 on the Sirius/XM channel Kids Place Live. Other Activities She has passed on her tips and tricks into her book "Voice-Over 101: How to Succeed as a Voice-Over actor" available on Amazon. Voted "Best Voice-Over Coach in Los Angeles" by BackStage West, Debi now teaches voice-over classes to voice-over artists on how to master their craft. LeapFrog Credits LeapPad Series * Pre-K Math - Tad (DEBUT) * The Smart Guides to Kindergarten/First Grade - Tad * Easy Reader Phonics Books - Tad * Various LeapPad books - additional voices Videos * The Letter Factory - Tad * The Talking Words Factory - Tad * The Math Circus - Tad * The Code Word Caper - Tad Trivia * Everyone says when Debi does Tad, she sounds like Jimmy Neutron, Clay, Pac-Man, Speedy and Jay Jay, while some people say that Herky (Jay Jay the Jet Plane) sounds like SpongeBob from SpongeBob Squarepants. * Before doing LeapFrog's Tad, she voices Giggles the Gopher (who sounds very much like a mix of Maya and Candy from the "Glitter Force" franchise) in "JumpStart Toddlers (1996)". Category:Voice Actors and Actresses Category:Candidates for deletion Category:People